Pleasant Dreams
by NefariousNuisance
Summary: Justin puts the dream helmet to use.  Mason certainly isn't complaining.  Justin/Mason SLASH.  M for mucho sexo :P


**A/N**: This is what happens when I'm bored and horny at three in the morning. I'm sorry for any and all gramatical, spelling, and sex errors. First graphic sex scene, because I just wanted to get it out of the way. Hopefully someone will enjoy it. Here we go (and God help us all):

* * *

><p>Justin put on the dream helmet, a sly smirk gracing the corner of his mouth. This was going to be interesting.<p>

* * *

><p>Mason sat on the couch in nothing but a pair of tight cotton boxers. He wasn't really sure what was going on, he just knew that it was really warm and he was actually glad for his lack of clothes. However, he was sitting in the Russo's living room and he would be absolutely mortified should Theresa or Alex walk down the stairs and see him like this. He began to flounder about, scouting the floor for his missing clothing.<p>

He wasn't having any luck. Maybe he didn't have any other clothing with him. Wait, why would he be at the Russo's without any of his clothes? This was all very strange.

"Well you're certainly fit," came a voice from the terrace. Mason nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly turned around and peered over the top of the couch to see who the stealthy intruder could be.

Swiftly walking closer, Justin Russo, wearing an identical but black pair of boxers, smiled and wet his lips. "Yes, definitely fit. Oh, and smooth too. The creamy complexion is a nice addition."

Mason just sat there and stared, backing up slightly on the cushion as the eldest Russo sibling drew closer. Justin reached out a hand and touched Mason's arm, feeling the muscles that had become tense with surprise. He began to press harder, rubbing his hand up and down Mason's bicep. "That's quite a bit of muscle you have there. Have you been hitting the gym?"

"Uh, Justin… Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are you doing?" The brunette looked inquisitively upward at the other teen. It was certainly an odd situation, what with Mason being stroked by his girlfriend's older brother, and he was downright confused. "And are you sure this is the place to be doing… whatever it is you're doing? Anyone could come in here at any minute, and they could totally get the wrong idea!"

"Wrong idea? About what?"

"Well," Mason mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably, "they might think that we were… you know… going to DO something."

"Mason, love," Justin said, slightly imitating the werewolf's accent, "that's exactly what we're doing." As if to prove his point, Justin let his hands move south, squeezing and kneading Mason's defined pectoral muscles. "Yes, you've definitely been working out."

Mason let out a stiff laugh, then attempted to remove Justin's hands from his chest. "Seriously Justin, we need to stop. You've had your fun, but like I said, we're in your living room for heaven's sake! What if your parents walk in?"

Justin had already pushed his hands back to Mason's chest and he was now pinching and pulling on his flushed nipples. "Well then they'll get one hell of a show," Justin said before lunging forward on top of Mason. He began an assault on Mason's neck, pressing his lips right in the hollow and leaving little wet kisses all the way down to his shoulder. The other boy flushed and struggled, but found himself unable to remove Justin from his dominating position. He was forced to sit back and take it.

Justin moved upward and nibbled on Mason's jaw line, dipping down to lick his Adam's apple every so often. Then he flew to the side of the boy's face and began softly chewing on his earlobe. Mason was completely writhing underneath him.

"Ugh, Justin… Oh God…"

"That's right, just enjoy it. Let me make you feel fantastic." With that, Justin let his mouth travel downward to Mason's chest, nipping and biting the smooth, hairless skin. He used his hands to massage the firm muscle, earning some soft groans from the boy beneath him. Then he lifted Mason's arm and briefly ran his tongue up and down Mason's armpit. "Shit…" Mason breathed out.

Justin smiled against his body, then continued his descent and let his hands roam over Mason's trim abdominals. Each little bump was hard and Justin allowed himself to press his fingers gently into each one, increasing the pressure when Mason gasped. He slowly pushed back and forth across the stomach muscles, watching the Brit's chest rise and fall harshly with the uneven intakes of breath. Justin soon replaced his fingers with his mouth, running his tongue over each of the hills. Then he proceeded to nibble on them, leaving little marks where his teeth had been.

After quickly swirling his tongue in Mason's bellybutton, Justin followed a thin treasure trail of brown hair to the main prize. He looked up to see that Mason's face was fully flushed, smiled, and then slowly began to feel the boy's erection through the grey boxers. He laughed a little when he saw the boy squirm, bucking his hips upward to achieve greater contact with the teasing hand. Then, the raven-haired teen lowered his head and began to mouth the hard piece of flesh through the fabric. Mason moaned rather wantonly and Justin knew he was doing well. He continued to pleasure the other boy through the piece of cloth, eventually also fondling his balls through the fabric.

But Justin quickly grew tired of teasing. He wanted the real deal, so he peeled off the boxers, leaving Mason's hard dick at full attention. Justin wrapped a hand around the engorged member and began to pump, watching Mason's face as he did so. The other teen let out a gasp and closed his eyes. The hormones flying around his brain were making it hard to focus on anything other than Justin's hand on his cock. Waves of pleasure were coursing through his body like electricity.

Suddenly, Justin stopped, leaving Mason whimpering. He lowered his head so that it was level with the other boy's dick. Eagerly, he kissed the head and then flicked it fervently with the tip of his tongue. Then he opened his mouth wider and slowly began to descend on Mason's member. After a minute or two, Justin was able to take Mason all the way in. He hummed as he nuzzled his nose in the brunette's pubes, causing him to curse.

"Fuck, Justin, keep it up."

Justin hummed again.

"Oh GOD…"

But then Justin let go with a wet "Pop!" Again, Mason whimpered, but Justin quickly silenced him. "Here, I've got something I need you to do." He motioned for Mason to sit upright on the couch, and the Justin bent over the coffee table. "Look, all you need to do is get me real wet. Maybe use a finger or two, and we'll be off to a good start."

Mason just nodded, staring at the ass in front of him. He slowly placed his hands on the two firm globes, then spread them apart. Then he moved his face closer to Justin's puckered hole. "Are you ready, Justin?" he asked. After an affirmative nod from the other, Mason cautiously probed the entrance with his tongue. Justin shivered, and Mason took that as a sign that he was doing something right. Quickly finding a rhythm, Mason began to push his tongue in and out of Justin's ass, causing him to cry out again and again in pure pleasure. Eventually, Mason's spit was starting to drip out of Justin's ass, and they both knew it was time to take it a step forward.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Mason asked again. Justin nodded, throwing in (almost annoyed) that he was POSITIVELY ready. Mason took two fingers and ran them over Justin's entrance. Then he dipped them in to the first knuckle and Justin groaned. "More, MORE."

Mason was more than happy to comply. He continued to shove his fingers in until they could go no further. Then he started to pull them out and ram them back in. Repeating this several times, he eventually decided that Justin, who was now writhing and grunting on the coffee table, was more than ready.

Mason removed his fingers and then sat up on his knees behind the table. He grabbed his dick and lined it up with Justin's entrance. Pushing in slowly, he gave the other teen a few moments to get adjusted to the intrusion. "Oh, FUCK."

Mason smiled at the curse. Once he was completely sheathed inside Justin's ass, he grabbed the boy's hips and began to move his hips backward, so that only the head of his dick was left inside. Quickly, he thrust forward into the warm wetness of Justin's hole again. Justin cried out once more, and Mason was quickly lost in ecstasy. Mason pumped in and out of Justin erratically, meanwhile sneaking a hand around the other boy's waist to grab his hardened member.

"So damn _tight_," Mason groaned as he flicked his wrist up and down in time with his thrusts. Now that his dick was being stimulated, Justin was becoming especially vocal.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck!_" the boy yelled as he was relentlessly penetrated by the teen behind him.

Justin's dirty mouth was really turning Mason on. He decided it was a time for a change in position. "Justin, I want to see your face."

"What?" Justin called out in between gasps.

"Let's try another position!"

"Al – UGH – alright!"

Quickly, so as not to let their cocks deflate at all, the boys rearranged themselves. Mason laid down on the coffee table. Justin climbed on top of him, then began to squat above the rigid dick. "Shit, shit, shit, that's so _gooooood_," he moaned as he lowered himself onto Mason.

Mason was so horny that he began to worry less and less about Justin's comfort and more and more about getting off. The second Justin had engulfed him fully, Mason began to buck upward, causing the boy on top of him to bounce violently. His balls made loud clapping sounds as they smacked into Justin's ass.

Justin, meanwhile, had grabbed his own cock and was jerking off faster than he thought possible. Mason was hitting his prostate again and again, and he was just so damn _horny._ "Mason… Mason I think I'm – I think I'm gonna cum! OH!"

He lifted himself off of Mason's dick and quickly crawled forward, sticking his own in the boy's mouth. Mason began to tongue up and down the shaft, the way Justin had done to him earlier, then was surprised when a hot, thick liquid hit the back of his throat. Justin shuddered violently as he came, continually spasming as he unloaded inside Mason's hot mouth.

Justin pulled out, a trail of spit and cum forming between the head of his cock and Mason's mouth. Justin grabbed it with his finger, which he then sucked into his mouth. He grinned, then began to assault Mason's mouth, tasting himself inside the other boy.

But Mason wasn't finished yet. He threw Justin onto the couch and then forced his dick into the boy's mouth. Justin hummed around the shaft again, sending shivers up Mason's spine. The young werewolf began to thrust sporadically in and out of Justin's mouth, furiously face-fucking him until Justin's lips were red and puffy. The Russo boy prepared to swallow the inevitable load, when Mason surprisingly pulled out.

The brunette then put his member square in front of Justin's face, and began to pump furiously. He grunted and groaned, totally absorbed in the heat of the moment. He was _so_ close!

Justin pushed the tip of his finger into Mason's ass, and then Mason came violently, ribbons of cum splashing over Justin's face. He opened his mouth to catch more, and Mason just kept coming.

Soon, the boy collapsed on top of his friend. They were both slick with sweat, and their mouths were made sticky as they began to kiss sloppily. Mason cleaned off Justin's face with his tongue, sharing his essence with another kiss. "That was great, Justin. Really – "

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Mason exclaimed as he awoke with a start. He looked down to see that his boxers and sheets were stained with cum. "Shit. That's the fourth time this week. I think I might have to see a doctor about this."<p>

* * *

><p>Justin slowly removed the dream helmet and smiled. Sooooo worth losing an hour of sleep.<p> 


End file.
